Rhiannon
by LasVegasSarah
Summary: So, a little different, definitely a Myrtle/Fiona/Stevie pairing, with a twist. Angsty. Rated T for Suggestive themes.


Hi guys, I haven't abandoned The Seven Wonders, I'm just struggling with a bit of writer's block! This idea came to me yesterday whilst at work and I couldn't leave it so although it's a little different, I hope you enjoy it! LVS x

as always, I own nothing.

**_Rhiannon_**

_Rhiannon moves like a bell through the night,_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight,_

_And who will be her lover?_

Misty's hair cascaded across the bed as she curled around the still form of Myrtle Snow. The swamp mud had helped her eyesight a little, but she still struggled to make out her surroundings. She had known immediately that the only Witch capable of her resurrection could have been Misty Day, so she had a fair idea of where she was. She wished for her own sanity that she could tell the Swamp Witch to turn off the music that resonated with her heart. She had known the voice immediately.

She'd managed to live her entire life without listening to Stevie Nicks' beautiful-coarse vocals; her heart almost beat from her chest as she listened to it for the first time, knowing that a number of the songs she'd written were about her own true love. She was the only woman that Fiona Goode had ever taken a real interest in, and it had always unsettled her.

Myrtle could recall an evening she'd spent with Stevie herself and smiled slightly. She was almost a free soul; all but the part of her that belonged to Fiona Goode.

_The Blonde's curls cascaded across the bed as she curled around the smiling Head of the Witches Council. Neither spoke for a while; they had an understanding. As the moon shone a white mist across the bedroom, Stevie was the first to break the silence with a shallow sigh. _

_"__This is nice." She said in an almost whisper. _

_Myrtle nodded her agreement and pulled her closer. _

_"__You're more sensitive than she is." Stevie said hesitantly. _

_"__My dear, Fiona doesn't have a sensitive bone in her body." Myrtle croaked in response, as she tried to hold back the tears that would be her undoing. She could still smell the Supreme on the woman beside her, and it was a strange comfort. _

_"__She knows, you know."The blonde murmured._

_Myrtle swallowed a few silent sobs and looked out at the moon as she entwined her fingers in the blonde's hair, "I know, little bird." _

_"__I wrote something new," Stevie sat upright, and looked at the red-heads tear stained face, "Do you want to hear it?"_

_"__Always." Myrtle managed to mumble with a half-smile. _

_"__It's only a few lines, I'm struggling with what to follow it with..." She started, before singing quietly. "All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind..."_

_Myrtle smiled; she felt those lyrics. She knew they were about Fiona. She knew how to finish the phrase, with a bitter-sweet tone. She sang back._

_"__Would you stay if she promised you heaven, will you ever win?" _

_Stevie grinned, and bit her lip before repeating the phrase back to Myrtle. "Will you ever win?"_

_Both women fell in to a comfortable silence. The lyrics swam through Stevie's head; a question she'd ignored for a long while. Fiona was an indestructible force, as were her feelings toward the Witch. They'd shared secret a rendezvous earlier that day, and although it fulfilled her worldly desires somewhat, she knew there was nothing more than that on Fiona's part. She went to Myrtle Snow to exercise the other side of her emotions. Sex with Fiona was just that, sex. It was raw, cold and without emotion. She knew how Myrtle felt about Fiona, but jealousy never reared its ugly head between the two of them; the red-head knew as well as she did that there would come a time that Fiona would discard her physical relationship with Stevie and leave her with nothing. Both women longed for intimacy, and had found it in each other._

_Stevie cuddled back up to Myrtle, tears pricking her own eyes. Myrtle placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead and stared up to the ceiling. Both women drifted to a soft slumber before the sound of the gate to Miss Robicheaux's Academy arose them with a startle. _

_"__She's home." Myrtle sighed, releasing Stevie's body from the gentle grasp she had on her. Stevie made her way blearily to the window and watched as the object of her desires staggered up the drive, shoes in one hand and a man in the other. She steadied her breathing and leant back in to Myrtle as she appeared behind her. "She's not alone." _

_"__Will you ever win?" Stevie's voice broke as she attempted to sing the newly written lyrics again, before she turned herself around to collapse in to the red-heads arms again. _


End file.
